


Fruits of Her Labours

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fruits of Her Labours

**Title:** Fruits of Her Labours  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** Threesome implied.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #76: Fruit  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Yes, apparently it's still Drapery week. *g*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fruits of Her Labours

~

Harry tilted his head. “Is that an apple?”

“It’s a pear.” Draco shrugged. “Theoretically.”

“With spikes?” Severus deadpanned.

“Apparently, it’s a Muggle fruit called a ‘prickly pear’,” Draco recited from the brochure.

Harry sniggered.

Draco sighed. “Pansy’s not the best artist, but I promised we’d support her tonight. It’s her first showing.”

“Indeed. And what is my incentive?” Severus inquired.

Draco smirked. “What do you want?”

Severus leaned close, whispering something. As one, they turned and stared at Harry.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“Relax, you’ll thank Pansy later,” Draco predicted.

Pansy never discovered who sent her roses the next day.

~


End file.
